The Truth
by Ichigo Kuroyuki
Summary: After a traumatic incident, Sasuke moves next to Sakura. They quickly form a bond so strong it could crush them both. Warning: Kinda dark. Story told through police reports, interviews, and Sakura's diary entries. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In the year 2000, the Uchiha couple was found dead. Their youngest son Sasuke somehow escaped without any injuries – on his body, at least – and his older brother Itachi went missing. When he moves next to Sakura, the two form a bond so tight that it may just crush them both. A Dark SasuSaku fic told through police reports, interviews, and Sakura's diary entries.

**A/N: **This is my first (published) fan fiction (on this account), so reviews including criticism are warmly welcomed. It was inspired by the formatting of _Dracula_ and _The Phantom of the Opera_ (the book). I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or any characters other than my own

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

Part 1

At approximately 10:36 PM on the night of July 26, 2000, the Konoha Police Station received an anonymous phone call claiming that there had been a murder at the residence of Police Chief Fugaku Uchiha. The unknown caller is described as having the voice of a male young adult, and used a telephone booth some five-hundred yards from the scene of the crime he reported. His identity remains under investigation.

A police team was dispatched to the scene, consisting of [the infamous brother-and-sister duo] Officer Alexander Russo and Officer Justine Russo, who were at the time the closes team to the Uchiha residence. They discovered the two bodies of Police Chief Fugaku Uchiha (age 42) and his wife Mikoto Uchiha (age 37). Upon more careful examination, it became apparent that Fugaku Uchiha had died of a lethal stab into his right lung, and his wife from a rough thrust through the heart. The weapon is believed to be a common hunting knife, but has yet to be found for confirmation.

Of their two sons, only Sasuke Uchiha (age 5) was found inside the house. He claims to have hidden in his room throughout the conflict, instructions he said his mother had given him before her death. He sustained no physical injuries, but remains highly distressed by the violent loss of his parents, and is decided to remain under his aunt Kaori Uchiha's care until further notice. Of their oldest son, Itachi Uchiha (age 19), who hasn't been seen since after the incident, there is evidence indicating that he may have been present during the conflict. Upon questioning, however, Sasuke Uchiha fervently denied that his brother had any involvement. As of now, Itachi Uchiha is the prime suspect for the murders of the Police Chief and his wife.

–Police report made by Alexander and Justine Russo (present by Justine Russo on August 8, 2000)

* * *

><p>"…Sakura and Sasuke? Why would you like to know about them?" Suki Haruno asked carefully.<p>

Her husband, Daichi Haruno, replied softly, "Suki, dear, I think the police have their reasons. If it helps them, though we may not know why, we should…."

A long pause.

"…Yes. Of course, yes, I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I'm sorry. Um…." There was a short sob.

Officer Hatake Kakashi asked politely, "Do you need a moment, ma'am?"

"No," Mrs. Haruno sniffed again, "no, I'm fine, thank you. Um, yes. Sakura and Sasuke. Yes, those two were really close. So close, actually, sometimes it was a bit–"

"Scary?" Mr. Haruno supplied.

"Yes. I mean, no!" His wife corrected herself hastily. "No, of course not. I didn't mean– I'm sorry. Nevermind. But I wonder when it started…."

"I think it began when they met."

"Yes, that's right." Mrs. Haruno's voice seemed to strengthen a bit. "Little Sasuke had just moved in with his aunt, Miss Uchiha, next door, so they played together a lot. Well, _fought_ is more like it."

"True, at first they were at each other's throats." He chuckled. "I remember actually having to pull them apart a good few times. But Sakura _so_ would've kicked his scrawny little–"

Miss Kaori Uchiha growled, "_Excuse _me?"

Mr. Haruno said hastily, "Ah, nothing! Nevermind!" He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, before anyone realized, those two were completely inseparable."

"Were they best friends?" asked Officer Kakashi.

"You know, it's strange, because they both had their own little best friends – Sasuke had Naruto–" She was cut off.

Mr. Haruno interrupted again, "And Sakura had Ino."

"Daichi!" There was a distinct slapping sound. "Don't interrupt! I'm sorry, Miss Uchiha."

"It's alright." Miss Uchiha said, although she still sounded somewhat offended. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. They had their own best friends, and yet it seemed like they weren't really their best friends – almost like they were covering it up. I bet they were embarrassed to have a best friend of the opposite gender, at their age." She laughted slightly.

"You know, I remember this one time," Mrs. Haruno said thoughtfully. "Sakura was seven or eight, and she walked straight up to me after coming home from the playground, and she said, 'Mommy, I'm gonna marry Sasuke when I grow up!'" Her laughter was shaky. "She was so..._cute_." The laughs became sobs.

"Sakura…."

–Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's and Sasuke Uchiha's guardians, done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 2, 2011)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, Thursday, July 26, 2005<em>

_Today is the day Sasuke's parents died years ago. Sasuke is sad or mad I don't know which one. Sasuke doesn't want to talk. Sasuke and I met after his parents died. I remember meeting him, I hate him at first then we are frends. Sasuke is a moody guy but for some reason I still like being with him is that weird? I think its weird but its true so whatever. Sasuke is more moody on his parents anniversary no wonder cause they're dead. _

_I remember meeting him when we were little he was mean. We fight a lot but we became frends. Its weird. Ino told me about the Uchiha murder case at school, she said that Itachi Uchiha killed his mom and dad but didn't kill Sasuke. Why didn't he kill Sasuke? I'm glad he didn't kill Sasuke but why didn't he? _

_Oh well Sasuke wants to play now so I got to go bye._

_Love, Sakura_

-An excerpt from Sakura Haruno's journal at age 10

* * *

><p>For two years after the Uchiha murder case started, Itachi Uchiha proved elusive – his whereabouts went unknown despite the huge assistance of the media in searching for him. Wanted signs were posted in public areas and on the internet, and every so often the international news program would also ask for the public's cooperation by providing any useful information they may have. Finally, by the beginning of autumn in the year 2002, Itachi Uchiha was reported to be in hiding in Suna. He was caught and apprehended on October 3, and put on trial for his parents' murder before Halloween that year. The defendant lost the case, was found guilty, and was scheduled for execution on May 5, 2003.<p>

–Police report made by Alexander and Justine Russo (presented by Justine Russo on November 20, 2002)

* * *

><p>"From what you've told me, Sasuke and Sakura seem to have been relatively happy during the start of their friendship," Officer Kakashi said. "However, it has already been confirmed that something changed – drastically – and made life harder for the both of them. Do you have any idea what that may be?"<p>

Mrs. Haruno breathed softly, "I've been wondering that, myself."

Silence.

Kaori Uchiha was the first to break the hush. "I think…," she took a deep breath, "I think…it may have been my fault."

"Of course it wasn't! Please don't blame yourself, Miss Uchiha." Suki Haruno sounded genuinely concerned.

Officer Kakashi, as though he hadn't heard her, asked quietly, "What do you mean?"

"You all recall the incident where my nephew was, um," she hestitated, "put on trial and executed for my brother and sister-in-law's murder, right?"

Mr. Daichi Haruno, Mrs. Suki Haruno, and Officer Hatake Kakashi all asnwered, "Yes."

Miss Uchiha went on, "I thought that, regardless of whether or not he was guilty of any crime, he was still Sasuke's beloved older brother – they loved each other so much, you know, both of them. I was afraid," she took a ragged breath, "what it might do to him if I told him, just two years after his parents had been killed, that his brother had been the reason he no longer had any parents…any _real _parents, and then I just told him that his brother had just been executed, on top of that. I didn't want him to have to suffer any more than he already had." Sobs caught in her throat.

Soothingly, Mrs. Haruno said, "It's alright. I'd be the same if it was my nephew."

"Thank you." Hiccup. "I'm sorry, making you comfort me like this right after you–"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Don't think about it. It's okay."

"Thank you."

Officer Kakashi said, "Pardon me, ma'am, if I'm being rude, but could you please continue what you were saying earlier?"

Miss Uchiha started. "What? Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Um…I was saying… –yes, that's right. I didn't want him to have to suffer. And so, I decided to wait until he was a little older to tell him about it. By the time he was ten years old, I still hadn't told him, and I think I might not have ever done it if he hadn't come up to me and asked me– …he asked me, one day, 'Where's my brother?'" Her voice broke with renewed sobs, which were hastily suppressed. "And I decided to tell him. I sat him down and explained to him that his brother was held responsible for his parents' deaths, and that he had been executed two years before. And– and he just stared at me for a while. And then, his expression changed into something I'd never seen on that boy before. I still don't know what it was; definitely nothing good. I think that maybe that was when – and _how_ – it all started."

–Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's and Sasuke Uchiha's guardians, done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 2, 2011)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew, that was long! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I would like to thank **littlemissyme**, **azura14**, **golden doe**, **obsessedwithlovelifes**, **EmoSakura95**, **Black-footed**, **magicaltoothbrush**, **TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**, and **13AnimePrincess13 **for their amazing reviews. To demonstrate my gratefulness, here's a chapter that's out super-fast, not to mention that it's almost twice as long! :D I'd appreciate it just as much (if not even more) if you guys would tell me what you think about this chapter too! *holds out cookie plate and wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters other than my own.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

Part 2

_Dear Diary, March 30, 2007_

_Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I will be you're owner from now on. Let me tell you about me. I have naturally pink hair I would dye it black if only my really mean mother would let me. I hate her. Anyways I also have green eyes and I'm almost finished with sixth grade A.K.A. my first year in middle school. I hate school. It'll take forever to graduate and get away from my family. My best friend's name is Ino Yamanaka. She's blond and loud, and weird. My second best friend's name is Sasuke Uchiha. We met before I met Ino. He's my next door neighbor. His parents died so he's kind of a moody person but I still love to hang out with him. I don't get it, because he's moody, anti-social, and dark but I enjoy being with him. I used to like him but now I only like him as a friend so don't get the wrong idea. He is really smart. I like soda and chocolate. I hate pink. I really like reading. I got you as a present for my twelth birthday which was two days ago. I showed you to Sasuke but he said diaries are stupid so I'm not talking to him. I'll talk to him next Monday. I will go to bed now. Goodnight._

_Sincerely, _

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, September 8, 2007<em>

_We just started the seventh grade. Summer break ended already, but it still lingers in Konoha. Even though fall is approaching the leaves remain green and the weather stays as hot and humid as it was during late July. Even the cicadas are still around, crying out to one another in the night._

_Summer break was too short. I still have so many things I wanted to do, and so many memories to make. There is, however, no time left. School has started and I've returned to complete my second year at Konoha Middle School, and my parents won't let me stay home. It's not fair. Ino gets to miss the first week of school because of a family trip, but I can't. My parents hate me. Well, I hate them back._

_School is as hateful as always, if not more so than normal. Some of my teachers hate us and absolutely love to give us homework. There are some nights we get a whole hour of homework! It's ridiculous!_

_I feel kind of bad for Sasuke, though, because he's having an even harder time than I am and that's saying something. IT's not like he's unpopular or disliked – on the contrary, he has many girls scrambling around for his attention every day. I know because they tend to either ask for my assistance in getting his attention, or try to give me a hard time for taking up some of his attention, which is stupid, because I'm just his friend, not his girlfriend (although to be honest lately I've been kind of starting to like him again but we're still just friends and I don't think he likes me like that because he never has), but I got used to the girl thing a while ago. When they bother me, I just let them know I won't take any of that crap from them, and they stop. I don't really care that most of them don't like me now because of it, I don't care at all. They're all two faced and so who needs friends like them? Not me. I'm glad to be friends with Sasuke instead, really. (Although sometimes I do kind of almost want more female friends, besides Ino, I mean.)_

_Speaking of Sasuke, I have noticed that he has become even isolated from society on purpose than he used to be. He is darker and I don't mean he got a tan, I mean his personality is getting kind of darker, even darker than it used to be. I am worried about him. He doesn't talk to people that much, not even when they talk to him. Sasuke avoids people and conversation, with both adults and his peers. Sometimes it seems like he even avoids talking to me. It's okay, though, because in the end he always talks to me, even if he doesn't talk to anyone else._

_Sincerely, _

_Sakura Haruno_

- Excerpts from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 12

* * *

><p>"Now, if you'd please cooperate, I'd like it if you two could answer some questions for me." Officer Kakashi said.<p>

"Uh, who are you?" Naruto Uzumaki demanded. He didn't sound as though he were trying to be offensive, despite his rude bluntness – he seemed only curious.

Officer Kakashi seemed to take it well, because he smoothly replied by saying, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, an Officer who works for the police station a few miles from–"

"Yeah, I could tell you were a police officer." Naruto responded rather enthusiastically. "You know, because of your uniform and everything. Jiraiya says my dad used to be a police officer. Oh, sorry, I said 'used to' because we've never met," he explained to the man he'd just met. "So I think that's awesome, 'cause when I found out I decided I wanted to be a police officer! It's my dream to become the number one police officer in the world – ah, no offense."

"None taken." Officer Kakashi sounded rather amused.

"That's good. Oh, yeah, did I mention that my mom–"

"Oh my God!" Ino Yamanaka's voice made hissing noises, as though she were speaking through clenched teeth."Naruto, _shut up_!"

"Well, geez, Ino." Naruto muttered (loudly), "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…."

Someone with a deep voice could be heard clearing their throat. "Yes, well. About those questions…"

"Oh, right. Sorry!" Naruto apologized.

"It's fine. First, I'd like to ask–"

"So, Kakashi, why are you here anyway?"

"Naruto, you don't just call a stranger by their name!" Ino sounded ready to explode. "And he already told us, didn't you, Kakashi?"

The young policeman managed to say, "Uh…yeah."

"See? So Naruto, either you listen or at least pretend you did! God, I don't know how Sakura dealt with you all those years!"

There was a pause while she seemed to wait for him to respond, but he didn't. The silence stretched a few seconds into awkwardness. "Um, sorry. I didn't mean that, Naruto. Nevermind."

The officer's next words were spoken with more gentleness than the business-like tone he had adopted earlier. "Actually, Naruto, I'm here about Sakura – Sakura and Sasuke, to be precise. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"What?" Ino barked. "You did?"

Naruto didn't reply to her again. Instead, he said to Officer Kakashi, "So what do you want to know?"

- Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 3, 2011)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, October 10, 2007<em>

_I was just remembering this one time when I was little. Sasuke and I had this argument over exactly how far apart our windows were. (they are right across from each other.) Sasuke thought it was three feet away, but I thought it was two feet away so in the end we measured it with a yard stick. It turns out that it was two feet and six inches, so neither of us are exactly right, but Sasuke still thought he was right though so we got into an argument about that. I think we were seven when that happened._

_The reason I am remembering that was because of something I can't tell anyone but you, so you have to keep it a secret okay? Alright, here it is: lately I've been sneaking out of the house at night. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything illegal unless it was illegal to sneak out of the house at night when you're twelve. I can't tell you why though because it's kind of weird and kind of embarasing, so I can't tell you. Bye._

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, October 10, 2007 (later)<em>

_Okay, so do you still remember what I said before about sneaking out in the house? Well, if you don't, now you do, so there. Well, I changed my mind. I'm going to tell you what I sneak out to do. Don't get me wrong, I shouldn't be telling you, except I really want to tell someone so you're my best bet. You know, Sasuke says that diaries are stupid because people only write in them because they want other people to read it, but he's wrong. Okay, maybe he's a little right, but he's mostly wrong. _

_The reason I'm sneaking out is: because I'm sneaking into somewhere. I'm sneaking out through the window since I can't use the door. I'm sneaking out so I can go to Sasuke's house. Don't get any weird ideas, I don't go to his house to kiss or anything, although to be honest sometimes I kind of want to kiss but we don't kiss because we're just friends. I sneak out of his house because he says he has trouble sleeping at night. He says that it makes him feel better when we have sleepovers. (We used to have sleepovers when we were little even though he said sleepovers are only for girls.) He says that even though I'm annoying to him, I make him feel better. He says that I make it easier for him somehow, although he isn't sure how or why I do. He says that me being around helps get rid of the bad things in his head. I don't know what he means by "bad things" but I want to help. So when he asks me to sleep over, I sneak out of my room and sneak into his room. He wakes me up before the sun rises so I can pretend I slept in my own bed and not in his. Actually, I don't sleep in his bed because he doesn't have a bed. He sleeps on a futon. He keeps an extra one in his closet for me. Isn't that nice of him? You have to keep it a secret though. _

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura Haruno_.

- Excerpts from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 12

* * *

><p>"Could you please tell me about Sasuke Uchiha?"<p>

"What do you want to know?" Naruto repeated.

"Oh, I don't know. Tell me about his behavior. Did he do any illegal activity? Drugs? Did he have any issues involving self-mutilation, such as cutting his wrists?"

"Nah, Sasuke didn't do any of that stuff. Although," he admitted, "he was definitely more than able to, if he wanted. But no, he didn't."

"I've heard he is diagnosed with depression?"

"He_ is_?" Ino asked curiously.

Ignoring her, Naruto said, "I don't know about any diagnosis thingies – I'm not his doctor or anything, just his best friend." He stopped to correct himself rather glumly, "Well, ex-best friend, I guess; I don't think he counts me as his best friend anymore. Sometimes I wonder if I was ever his best friend from the beginning."

Ino sounded (surprisingly) sympathetic when she told him, "I think I know what you mean."

Officer Kakashi sounded intrigued when he prompted him with a simple "Oh?"

"Well, yeah!" Naruto burst out angrily. "I mean, he never _talked_ to me! I mean, sure, he talked to me but he never _really_ did. He never told me what was on his mind, not even when he was _clearly_ struggling with…_stuff_." The last word was bitter, as though he'd said the name of something he found extremely gross. "He wouldn't let me help!" His voice cracked.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly, sounding almost strangled.

"No," Ino said gently. "Really, I know how you feel. Trust me."

There was a muffled rustling sound, barely audible through the recorder – the sound of movement.

"I'm sorry if this discussion makes you feel…uncomfortable. If you want to leave, you may." Kakashi seemed to be addressing both of them.

"No," Naruto said, his voice strengthening, "I'll stay. I'm fine. We can help out somehow, right, Kakashi? So I'll do it."

"Yeah," Ino agreed, although she seemed a little less resolved to what she was agreeing to.

"Good," Officer Kakashi said with satisfaction. "Alright, then." He returned to using his business tone. "Could you describe his relationship with Sakura Haruno from your point of view, Naruto?"

"Sure." He paused, thinking about what to say. "Well, I'll _try_ to, anyway. It's actually kind of complicated; it's hard to explain."

"Go ahead and try," the officer prompted.

"Yeah. Okay, so, they were really close – I can say that much. They never actually dated – I would know, 'cause I liked Sakura." He mumbled almost incoherently, "Still do." Naruto cleared his throat. "Anyway, yeah. They didn't date, but it was funny because they just seemed to be…_together_. You could just tell, even though they denied it."

"Mm-hm," Ino confirmed.

"I mean, they were like best friends, but more than that. So what else could you call it? Sasuke talked to her a lot – well, okay, not really 'a lot', since he doesn't talk to anyone a lot, but he talked to her more than anyone else. Sasuke, who makes Hinata Hyuuga – this really shy girl – seem _social_. I mean, at least she says something back when you talk to her! Sasuke barely acknowledged me half the time, and I was his best friend!"

"Naruto!" Ino said in alarm. "Chill out!"

"Oh," Naruto seemed to regain his composure. His voice lowered from its raised volume. "I'm sorry. My bad. It's just that…I was his best friend." The anger fell away from his voice; all that could be heard was hurt. "Wasn't I?"

No one answered him.

After a while, Naruto continued, "Well, there's something else I want to add about their 'relationship'. Sasuke was really protective of her – no, wait. He wasn't just protective: he was way overprotective."

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one who noticed," Ino breathed. "I mean, I thought I was; it was really hard to tell, at first."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "But once you start to notice it, it suddenly becomes really obvious."

"It's hard to explain," Ino said, more for Officer Kakashi's benefit than Naruto's.

"Yeah," Naruto said again. "It wasn't always like that, though. Sasuke always kept people away from himself, but then I started noticing him keep people away from Sakura, too."

"When was that?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto paused to think. "I think," he said slowly, "I think it was around…seventh grade? Sixth grade? It was somewhere around there. But it was like that ever since then. Maybe it even got worse; I'm not sure."

"I agree with what you said earlier," Officer Kakashi admitted to the two teenagers. "It seems to get more and more complicated."

- Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 3, 2011)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so for Sakura's diary entries, I tried to make it seem like her writing skills/grammar were improving. Yes, the grammatical and spelling errors in there were all on purpose. (If they weren't...well, let's just say they were, kay? XD) Did I do okay, or was it a little too fast? Oh, yeah, and please review! (While you're at it, I'd love it if you'd answer my question~^^) Oh, and don't forget the cookies, of course! *presents cookie tray again*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I would like to thank **mistressinwaiting**, **magicaltoothbrush**, **13AnimePrincess13**, **killmeangel24**, **maximumride24**, **Fushigi yuki**, **PolkadottedAngels**, **littlemissyme**, **golden doe**, and **TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan** for their reviews. You guys are such great reviewers! I love your honesty and how thoughtful you guys were about my story; it's quite flattering, actually. And it amazed me that you guys were able to interpret some things without me needing to say them! Plus, I found it interesting how each of you seemed to focus on different parts. I love it! X3*gives UH-MAY-ZING cookies to all of you* I hope you guys review again!

Oh yeah, by the way, I guess I didn't make myself clear in the last chapter, but the mistakes in Sakura's diary entries were on purpose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters other than my own. (Well, _duh_.)

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

Part 3

_Dear Diary, October 24, 2008_

_It's midnight right now, on a Monday night/a school night. "What are you doing?" you must be wondering, since midnight is a time when good little boys and girls have long fallen into their own little-boy and –girl dreamlands. I'm sure that, therefore, you can only conclude that I am either not little, that I am bad, or maybe just both. I don't know if I'm good or bad or whatever, but I'm older now. I'm not a little kid anymore. I am officially a teenager, almost fourteen. But what I need isn't to be a teenager, diary. It's not to be a little kid either. That's right: what I need is to become an adult. I need to become an adult, because as I am now, I can't do much for him. And the things I am able to do seem to be growing only more limited as time goes on. _

_A year ago, I snuck out of the house once a month at most. (More often, it was closer to every other month.) But lately it just doesn't seem to be good enough anymore. In fact, I'm writing to you inside of Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke hardly ever seems to get a good night's sleep anymore. He gets shadows beneath his eyes, and there are even some days when the whites of his eyes are bloodshot. The only nights he ever seems to sleep remotely well are the nights when I come over. Like right now: he went out like a light after I slipped into his room tonight. He's still asleep._

_To be honest, though, diary (which means you've got to keep this between you and me), I think he's having nightmares. He's way too proud to ever admit it to me, of course, even if when I ask him about them (sometimes subtly, other times, not so much). But I can tell. Despite his efforts, it's not all that hard to. Sometimes he shivers in his sleep. He'll toss around, tear off the covers while still unconscious, and I've even seen him flinch a couple of times. He wakes up, really sweaty. If it were anyone else, even my dad, then I'd probably get pretty grossed out. But it's not anyone else, it's Sasuke, so I'm not grossed out, I'm just worried. _

_But I don't know what to do, because the things that used to work don't seem to be working as much anymore._

_Sincerely worried,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.S. On the plus side, Sasuke and I are going to spend Halloween together. I know, I know, we always spend it together. But this is the first year we're going to hand out candy instead of Sasuke taking me around the neighborhood to trick-or-treat. I'm still going to wear a costume, though, and I'm going to try to get Sasuke to wear a matching one. (Because don't you think it would make us seem like a couple if we wore matching costumes? Even though we're not…)_

–Excerpt from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 13

* * *

><p>Of the incident of former Police Chief Fugaku Uchiha's and his wife's murders, while the identity of their murderer has been discovered to be their eldest son, Itachi Uchiha (deceased), there still remains much speculation as to the identity of the one who reported the murder to the police that night. Of course, we had already taken measures to verify the identity of the caller during the case. We have already obtained fingerprints, and are still under the process of identifying who, among the most recent users of the pay phone, is who, and which is most likely to have been the person that reported to us on the night of July 26, 2000 (at approx. 10:36 PM).<p>

We have identified most of the individuals who had used the pay phone around the time of the incident. The individuals that have already been identified are Kaori Uchiha, Miki Kaburagi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. Two other individuals have yet to be identified, but we have high hopes to let this case finally rest.

–Police report made by Alexander and Justine Russo (presented by Justine Russo on June 30, 2003)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, December 6, 2008<em>

_I'm at Sasuke's house again. I'd just been here two weeks ago, but I had to come over. I had to. _

_I was originally asleep in my own bed, dreaming, but then screaming woke me up – __Sasuke's__ screaming. I tried to get into his room, but his window was locked. It took a long time, during which I tapped (softly, I hope) on the glass to try to get his attention. Finally, he let me in. He didn't know why at first, so I had to explain to him that I'd heard him screaming. That's how I knew he'd been screaming in his sleep; he didn't seem to believe me when I told him that. But he just kinda decided to drop it (he was too tired to argue about his manly virtues, I guess) and got me my futon. He went to sleep again. I couldn't follow his example, though, so instead I went back and got you. When I got back to his room, Sasuke was thrashing again, so I did the first thing I could think of – I swear, I wasn't thinking of anything besides trying to calm him down – and laid down next to him. I pulled him up close, and just held him there for a while. He seemed to relax after that. Now he's sleeping peacefully. I'm still in his futon, but I'm (obviously) not holding him anymore. _

_I wish he'd tell me what kind of dreams – no, __nightmares__ – he's having. I wish I could make them all just go away for good. _

_Wishing I knew what to do,_

_Sakura Haruno_

–Excerpt from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 13

* * *

><p>…The cause of death has been confirmed to be a broken neck…<p>

–Excerpt of a police report made by Officer Hatake Kakashi (presented on July 27, 2011, the day after the incident in question)

* * *

><p>"Would you mind describing Sasuke Uchiha's behavior towards you, Miss Uchiha?"<p>

"Pardon my asking, but why do you need to know something like that?" she asked carefully.

Officer Hatake Kakashi said, "We would like to grasp a better understanding of what kind of thought process, what kind of mind frame, he has."

"You want to get inside his head and understand how it works," Suki Haruno added helpfully.

"Exactly."

Kaori Uchiha sighed heavily with the sound of someone who was trying to blow a world-load of troubles away using her lungs. From the utterly exhausted tone she used when she next spoke, it didn't seem to have worked. "Alright," she almost whispered. "Well, I guess you might say he was a good kid; he didn't get into trouble that often, unless Naruto or another one of those boys he hangs out with dragged him into it. But, well…I guess that owes more to the fact that he didn't _do_ much." She sounded rather troubled. "At least, he didn't do things normal healthy young men his age tended to do. He didn't play video games or chase girls – not that he needed to, with all those vultures after my nephew–"

"'Those vultures' doesn't happen to include my baby girl, does it?" Daichi Haruno asked without the faintest attempt at coming across civilly, let alone politely.

"Daichi!" his wife hissed. There was none-too-discreet slapping noise.

The middle-aged woman didn't seem to take kindly to his blunt anger, but managed to reply rather curtly, "No, it doesn't. Sakura has always been a wonderful girl. Although, I must admit, that _hair_ of hers was a little…but no, nevermind. Overall, I was very glad to have her be such a close friend of my nephew Sasuke."

"Oh." Mr. Haruno seemed satisfied with this response, as there was a little smile in his voice. "Okay."

"You're such a–" Suki Haruno struggled to find a way to accurately describe the man she had married, but seemed to give up after a few flustered seconds. She seemed to content herself with a simple groan of frustration.

Carrying on where she'd left off as though nothing had happened, Miss Uchiha continued (although with a somewhat sharper tone), "Anyways, Sasuke tended to behave well, although perhaps with an unnecessary amount of sarcasm as he got older – at least, when he was around me at all." Someone took a breath to break into her monologue, but she seemed to have learned her lesson about being interrupted and quickly went on, "You see, as he got older, he started to avoid me more. I didn't think much of it at the time – you know, it might just be a phase, right? – but looking back now, it started not too long after I told him about Itachi. I wonder if…," Kaori's voice drifted off, and she didn't finish the sentence. After a few moments of silence, she said in a rather uncomfortable manner, "Nevermind. It's just that …after that, he began to pay less and less notice of me. By the time he was twelve, he barely even acknowledged me." The normally stiff Uchiha's voice became throaty with emotions she struggled to express to her intently listening audience. "I– I didn't think it would hurt as much as it did."

Suki Haruno's voice, as though from far away, could then be heard comforting the distressed woman, attempting to soothe her.

It took a good few minutes for Kaori Uchiha to completely regain her composure, but once she did, she continued dutifully to fulfill her agreement. "And also, I'd like to add that there were other clear indications of how what I told him affected him; I think…he started to remember something from _that night_." Her tone was hushed, almost like she was afraid of being overheard by the room itself. "I wasn't sure what it was at first, although I knew _something_ was up. He was having nightmares, I think. There were times when I heard him screaming in his dreams, although it was never for very long. Other times I'd hear him awake, talking to himself or moving things around in his room. It was almost as if someone was _there_ at times."

Kakashi coughed loudly. Miss Uchiha paid little heed.

"But I know that no one could have been there, because my bedroom is right above the entrance; I would hear if someone came in. It…_worried_ me. And as he got older, it only got more frequent: the nightmares, the screaming, acting like someone else was with him – all of it. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't tell me why." Kaori took a deep breath and didn't let it go until she spoke again. "But finally, the things he screamed became more decipherable. He was calling for his parents …and Itachi. And – though this I can't explain this the same way I can the others – and he screamed for your daughter. For Sakura."

–Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's and Sasuke Uchiha's guardians, done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 2, 2011)

* * *

><p>Regarding the identity of the caller who reported the Uchiha incident on July 26, 2000, we have discovered the identity of said person: Itachi Uchiha. Although we hoped to lay this incident at rest, it would seem that all that came of our discovery were more questions.<p>

–Police report made by Alexander and Justine Russo (presented by Justine Russo on October 1, 2003)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, March 3, 2009<em>

_Lately, it feels like I've been writing to/in you while I'm in Sasuke's room more often than while I'm in my own room. Well, that's because we're having our sleepovers (for lack of a better term) every week now – more than once a week, even. Sasuke's nightmares seem to be getting worse, and so I keep doing all I can for him, even if it makes me sleep-deprived. Because it's harder to sleep these days; it's harder to fall asleep with Sasuke next to me – we stopped using different futons (don't get any funny ideas) – and while I worry about him. When he's so near, it's so much harder to relax my mind enough for rest. It's hard, not to wonder what he's dreaming about, if it's good or bad…if it's about me. (I know that sounded totally conceited just now, but hear me out first, okay?) _

_There have been a number of times that I woke up to the sound of my name – distant and strangled and desperate and frightened and __frightening__ – and that number just keeps going up, up, up. And I keep going, going, going to his side, wishing all the while that I knew how to help him, how to make it all better. I'm always telling him it's going to get better and we're going to get through this – __together __– but I don't really know how to make that happen. I don't know, and I want to know __so badly__, but I don't. I don't._

_All I can ever seem to do is be there for him, and I'm afraid that it won't be enough someday._

_Help me help him,_

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, March 5, 2009<em>

_I just understood something – something __important__ – so I just had to write it down. _

_Everyone has always said that Sasuke gave me special treatment. Though I constantly wished it were true, I never actually believed it. But, call me dense, I just realized how __right__ they all were. The difference between "me" and "them" is simple, but huge: he lets me in. He tells me things he would never tell anyone else. Not them._

_And yet, at the same time, I'm also like "them" in that respect. Because, although he lets me in, he doesn't._

_Confusedly,_

_Sakura Haruno_

–Excerpts from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's the end of that chapter! Please review! (I still have cookies! XD) And to all you wondering folks…enjoy! (Don't worry, there will be explanations in time. Muahahahaha!)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'd like to give cookies and thanks and a new update to these awesome reviewers: **killmeangel24**, **golden doe**, **mistressinwaiting**, **13AnimePrincess13**, **magicaltoothbrush**, **Fushigi yuki**, **littlemissyme**, **obsessedwithlovelifes**, **PolkadottedAngels**, **TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**, **Nox** **Maltid**, **patternshift**, **Ashura-B**, **maximumride24**, and **Dark Shining Light**. Thank you, oh wonderful readers, for your thoughtful reviews! I absolutely love them to death! (Some make me thoughtful, some make me giggle, some make me do both…heehee^^ They all make me happy! :D) I _sincerely_ hope you keep them up! And OMG guess whose birthday is tomorrow? XD Yay cake!

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

Part 4

_Oh my God, April 1, 2009_

_He kissed me._

_Sakura_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, April 2, 2009<em>

_So I guess you're wondering about yesterday's entry. _

_Well, so am I._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, April 2, 2009 (later)<em>

_I'm sorry. As confused as I am, I should at least try to properly explain what happened, what got me so confused. Well, __more__ confused, I should say. Because I've already been for a long, long time now._

_Yesterday, I went to Sasuke's room again. (At this rate, I'll be sleeping in his room more often than in mine. Not that it bothers me or anything, it's just that it feels kind of weird somehow…) Anyway, Sasuke was acting pretty normal – normal for Sasuke, that is – before we went to bed. But then we went to sleep. I wish I could say that he isn't having any nightmares anymore, that they're just water under the bridge. But that water is only flooding the bridge, flooding more and more and more. Something is haunting him, but he won't tell me what. I know it has something to do with that night – the night that Sasuke lost both his parents and, in a way, his brother, too. Whatever they're about, they seem to be getting worse. Last night, I woke up sometime late to find him in another one of his full-blown nightmares. And maybe it wasn't a good idea to wake him up, diary, I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't just stand there and watch while he had to face something he obviously didn't want to be facing. So I did. He woke up, and he saw me, and then…he kissed me._

_…Sasuke kissed me._

_It was our first kiss. __My__ first kiss. So I should be happy, right? Then diary, why does it make me want to cry when I think about it? _

_Nevermind. I think I know the answer; I just don't want to admit it. But I'll tell you, because I already promised I'd tell you what happened. So I will. The reason is that I don't think he was kissing me for the normal reasons a guy would kiss a girl. He was scared, and he needed comfort. And when he needs comfort, he needs me. That's all. There weren't any feelings but terror behind it. I'm sure of it. I'm definitely sure of it. _

…_I should be sure of it, but there's this part of me that keeps telling me – keeps begging me – to somehow understand that I'm wrong. And to be honest, I really hope that I am wrong, just as that part of me says I am. But the question keeps popping up in my head, "What if I'm right, though?"_

_What a mess._

_Sincerely bewildered,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.S.: I know that yesterday was April Fool's Day and everything, but trust me, none of this is a joke. If it was, then someone would be laughing, right?_

_No one's laughing._

–Excerpts from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 14

* * *

><p>"Now, Miss Yamanaka, I'd like for you to tell me about Sakura."<p>

There was a long pause. After a while, Ino responded with the voice of someone who needed to focus extremely hard just to simply breathe. "What do you want me to tell you about?"

While sounding concerned for the young woman, the police officer said, "Preferably about her behavior around the time before–…." He seemed to decide not to finish his sentence.

Although Ino agreed with an "okay" in a too-soft voice, it was a while before she actually said anything. The only noises that could be made out were the uncomfortable shifting sound of fabric on skin and the occasional clearing of a feminine throat. Once, a hand thumped on something solid – maybe a back – in a gentle, consoling manner. When she spoke, she used an uncharacteristically small voice, as though the thought of her best friend zapped the strength from her very being. "Sakura...used to be normal."

"'_Used_ to be'?" Kakashi repeated.

"Yeah," Ino confirmed, "she _used_ to be." She took a shallow, shaky breath like a tiny gasp. "When we met, she was just like any other girl. She liked to hang out and play; she liked to talk and make fun of Naruto–" Naruto, who hadn't spoken for an unusually long period of time, made a disheartened sort of grunting noise, "–and she had a crush on a guy."

"The guy in question was Sasuke Uchiha, if I'm not mistaken?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes," Ino said, her voice rising slightly in her surprise. "But how do you know that?"

"Just a little tidbit of information I picked up while investigating this case," Kakashi said evasively.

Ino said something but interrupted herself before she could make it at all intelligible. Although reluctantly, she seemed to decide not to pursue the subject, as she said somewhat bitterly, "Whatever."

"So, you were saying?" Officer Kakashi prompted her.

"You were talking about how Sakura 'used to be normal,'" Naruto reminded her quietly. His tone was like a leaf that floated down onto the surface of a puddle, making soft but carrying ripples in the glassy water. "What did you mean by that, Ino?"

"Oh, come on, Naruto," Ino's voice became louder and tensed in some form of suppressed frustration. "You know what I mean better than anyone. The only one who was around her more than me or you was _him_," she spat.

"By 'him', you are referring to…?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke – the guy who turned Sakura into a_ complete mess._"

–Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 3, 2011)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, April 5, 2009<em>

_Sasuke and I are back in our normal routine of not-really-prescheduled sleepovers. He's been acting the same way he normally does, so I decided to act normal, too. If only I could remember what "normal" __is__. I decided to just wait for him to bring it up, and if he doesn't bring it up, then we just won't say anything about the kiss. _

_It's so hard not to think about it, though. I keep wondering what it was supposed to mean. In the movies, kisses are always accompanied with "I love you"-s and romantic dates and more cheesy lines. But this isn't the movies. It's real. Well, I __really__ just don't know what to make of it all._

_Wonderingly,_

_Sakura Haruno_

–Excerpt from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 14

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Kakashi sounded curious now.<p>

"Well, you know how Sasuke was all anti-social and stuff? At first I thought it was kind of hot…," she admitted in a mumble, "but as I got older I started to realize how much of a _mess_ he was. I mean, he –"

"Hey!" Naruto's voice lashed out angrily at her. "Don't talk about him like that! He's been through a lot and–"

"Yeah, well, it left his head a little funny, don't you _think_?" Ino's temper was rising, too – she almost seemed to welcome the opportunity for a fight. "That guy was messed up! Because of him–" sob "–because of him, Sakura became funny, too!" Her voice rose painfully high in the speakers.

"Now, now," Kakashi tried to settle the two emotional teenagers. To Ino, he asked after a moment of deep breaths and choked sobs, "Funny, how?"

"She stopped talking to me!" her voice was soft but insistent, like a young child's when they were determined to persuade someone that they were right about some matter or another. "She started ignoring everybody and withdrawing from all of us – from society _itself_ – and it was Sasuke who was pulling her away, I know it was." Ino's words were practically drowning in sobs and tears, making it difficult for her to properly articulate what she needed to say. "She came to school looking like hell from lack of sleep and who knows what else, and the only one she noticed anymore was _him_, Sasuke. Sasuke was pulling her away from us and into his own, gloomy world. And now," she was now screaming shrilly, "now look at what happened to her! To _all of us_!"

Naruto didn't say anything after that. Nobody did. All that was audible were the sobs, sniffles, and occasional wails of not only one, but two young teenagers.

–Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 3, 2011

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, April 10, 2009<em>

_Sasuke kissed me again yesterday. It was quick, casual almost, as if it was perfectly normal. We still haven't even talked about the first one._

_What's going on?_

_Wondering what's going on (as always), _

_Sakura Haruno_

–Excerpt from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 14

* * *

><p>Last night, the Konoha Police Station received a distressed call from Kaori Uchiha, stating that someone had died. Officer Hatake Kakashi was sent to the scene at once, along with a trained medical expert, Doctor Tsunade. Doctor Tsunade, upon quick examination of the body, said that she believed the victim to have died from a broken neck. The body was taken so that the doctor could perform an autopsy for confirmation. The results of the autopsy were sent to the Konoha Police Station at approx. 2:01 AM this morning. The cause of death has been confirmed to be a broken neck. Exactly how the victim's, or…-'s, neck broke remains under investigation. However, with all things considered, it is my personal opinion that it seems highly possible that it may not have been an accident…<p>

–Excerpt of a police report made by Officer Hatake Kakashi (presented on July 27, 2011, the day after the incident in question)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, June 13, 2009<em>

_This is the last time I will write "Dear Diary". From now on, I'll be writing to __someone__ rather than __something__. No, maybe I've always been. Maybe Sasuke was right when he said that people only write in diaries when they want what they've written to be read. _

_So there, Sasuke. You were right. I was wrong. From now on, consider this a prolonged letter to you. I just hope that you get to read it someday._

_Love, _

_Sakura Haruno_

–Excerpt from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I know you're getting impatient, but I hope this helps tide you over till the next chapter. All shall be revealed…EVENTUALLY! Muahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Phew! Sorry about the late update guys. Thanks for all your great reviews though! Special thanks to **magicaltoothbrush**, **13AnimePrincess13**, **obsessedwithlovelifes**, **maximumride24**, **Dark Shining Light**, **unknown**, **littlemissyme**, **Fushigi yuki**, **mistressinwaiting**, **Mileto**, **PolkdadottedAngels**, **golden doe** (you gave me a great idea for a the next/final chapter! Thank you :D) and **Seriouslyme**. Please keep it up guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters other than my own.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

Part 5

"Sakura was a good girl," Mrs. Suki Haruno's voice seemed to quiver, although one couldn't be sure if it was just caused by the somewhat poor quality of the speakers. "We argued sometimes, but all teenagers are argumentative; it's nothing out of the ordinary. She was obedient most of the time – especially when it was most important for her to be – and the most trouble she got into was for getting into a fight now and then with her friend Ino."

"She came home all covered in scratches and bruises, remember?" Mr. Daichi Haruno breathed. "She looked like she'd just walked through a den of cats. Well, I guess she might as well have. That Ino sure could be ferocious, couldn't she? She and Sakura always seemed to be getting into catfights and then making up right after." Although he seemed to be struggling to bear a façade of amusement, it was evident in his tone that he felt more pain than anything else.

"Yes," Mrs. Haruno agreed quietly. "They did."

Kakashi coughed pointedly.

"Oh!" Mrs. Haruno's volume rose. "I'm sorry. We just can't seem to stay on track, I'm sorry." Her tiny laugh was just an echo of positivity, nothing more. "Sakura got good grades. She was such a smart girl, always at the top of her class. We were always so proud."

"So proud," Mr. Haruno parroted.

"Sasuke was a brilliant boy too, of course," Suki added, apparently towards said boy's aunt.

"Sakura was smarter, though," Mr. Haruno mumbled.

A deep, forcefully calming breath was audible from somewhere in the background.

"She was pretty good at sports, too. Her muscles! God, she used to get recruited left and right for the school sports teams and–"

Officer Kakashi cut in, "Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno. I beg your pardon, but you aren't answering my question." His businesslike tone held an undercurrent of soothing gentility towards the middle-aged couple he spoke to. "What I asked, ma'am and sir, wasn't for you to describe your daughter – not that I wouldn't like to hear more about her, of course – but for you to describe her behavior. Preferably, her behavior or any significant changes thereof, that took place before and around the time of…the incident."

"Oh. Yes, I'm sorry. You're right of course, I was wondering off again." She cleared her throat. "Well, Sakura…it's true that she seemed to change somehow, before it happened."

"It wasn't immediate or anything," Mr. Haruno added. "It was more of a gradual sort of transition. We just hoped that, well, that it wasn't permanent."

"I take it that it wasn't necessarily a change for the better, then?" Kakashi asked them.

"No– wait, yes. Wait–" Suki stuttered in her efforts to provide an adequite explanation.

"The truth," Daichi interrupted, "is that it wasn't a good change. It could have been _worse_, we both know that, but it was definitely downhill."

Officer Kakashi said, "Please describe it. What kind of change was it? When did it take place? What do you think caused it? Do you think it has anything to do with what happened to your daughter?"

–Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's and Sasuke Uchiha's guardians, done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 2, 2011)

* * *

><p>Last night, the Konoha Police Station received a distressed call from Kaori Uchiha, stating that someone had died. Officer Hatake Kakashi was sent to the scene at once, along with a trained medical expert, Doctor Tsunade. Doctor Tsunade, upon quick examination of the body, said that she believed the victim to have died from a broken neck. The body was taken so that the doctor could perform an autopsy for confirmation. The results of the autopsy were sent to the Konoha Police Station at approx. 2:01 AM this morning. The cause of death has been confirmed to be a broken neck. (Pictures of the victim's body are included with this report.) Exactly how the victim's, or Sakura Haruno's, neck broke remains under investigation. However, with all things considered, it is my personal opinion that it seems highly possible that it may not have been an accident, although that is an option that cannot be ruled out yet. Suicide is likely. However, no letters or suicide notes have been found. Murder is a possibility as the younger brother of a known murderer, Itachi Uchiha, was apparently present during the scene of the crime. Sasuke Uchiha was too distressed to provide any information regarding the death of Sakura Haruno.<p>

Mr. Daichi Haruno and Mrs. Suki Haruno have given the police their permission to search Sakura Haruno's diary for any evidence that may indicate what kind of case we are dealing with. The diary in question was found to be in the grip of Sakura Haruno during her death. Her body was found in the gap of approx. 2 feet and 6 inches between the Haruno residence and the Uchiha residence.

–Police report made by Officer Hatake Kakashi (presented on July 27, 2011, the day after the incident in question)

* * *

><p>"I can't say that I know for sure when it began," Mrs. Haruno said hoarsely after a deathly silent pause, "but I think Sakura was around seventh grade when I first noticed anything. I don't think she was sleeping very well; she never seemed to sleep well afterwards, either. She had shadows under her eyes almost constantly. I think she tried to cover it up with makeup, but she was never very good with cosmetics, you know. And so we noticed. When we asked her, she would just say everything was fine and be on her way to somewhere. She didn't talk to us much, and when she did, the things she said were very short…very vague. It was almost like she avoided us, and that's normal for girls her age I suppose but–…." She took a long, deep breath that seemed to suck air into every part of her body, right down to her toes. "But she spent less time with her friends. She didn't go out as much with Ino and the other girls. She barely even called them after a while, and I'm pretty sure she didn't text them much, either. Except for Sasuke. If anything, I'd say she spent more time with Sasuke than ever."<p>

Daichi contributed with, "She was always going over to his place. She always seemed to be thinking about the guy. I swear, it was like they were _dating_ or something," his tone darkened as he said this. "But it was almost worse, somehow."

"Worse?" Kakashi said.

"Worse," Mr. Haruno said again. "Kind of–… almost…, well, _obsessive._"

"Obsessive," Kakashi repeated again. This time, though, it wasn't a question. "How so?"

"Because… well…," his voice drifted off as he thought. "I don't know. Maybe you could say the guy was the center of her universe?"

"That doesn't fit, though, somehow…," Mrs. Haruno murmured more to herself than to anyone else.

Silence ate at the room and its occupants. It ate at their words and their mood and their strength, until it seemingly consumed them through and through. One person, however, seemed to retain enough of themself to fight it.

"Sasuke was like that, too." Kaori Uchiha's voice was quiet. "After all that he'd lost, I think he felt that Sakura was all that he had. She was his everything, and then she was gone." Her voice overflowed with suppressed and unnamed emotions that seeped through the speakers.

The quiet gnawed at them once more.

And then it didn't.

"How is he?" Suki Haruno asked bleakly.

"Oh," Kaori Uchiha replied, "worse. Worse and worse."

"Don't they give him medicine?"

"I'm sure you've realized by now just how ineffective meds can be," she said wryly.

And there was silence again.

–Recorded interview of Sakura Haruno's and Sasuke Uchiha's guardians, done by Officer Hatake Kakashi (August 2, 2011)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sasuke, November 19, 2010<em>

_You remember how Ino pulled me aside during lunch today in the school cafeteria? (If you don't, well, you will soon I guess.) I told you then that I'd be back in a bit. I'm sorry, Sasuke, because as it turned out, it took longer than I'd anticipated._

_You're probably wondering what happened. Or, then again, maybe you're not. You seem so distant from the world these days, so caught up in your own, that I'm afraid that if I let go of you for even a moment you'll fall away and never come back._

_Sasuke, whether you're wondering about today or not, I'll tell you what happened just in case. Ino told me she wanted me back. I tried to tell her that I hadn't __gone__ anywhere, but you know Ino – she's as stubborn as a hunk of brick. She just kept saying stupid things about how you were "corrupting" me and ruining my life and stuff._

_She doesn't understand that it's not just "me" anymore, that it's "us" now. Sasuke, you think so too, don't you? That we are a "we" – not just a "you" and not just a "me". _

_Love, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. Maybe someday I'll tell you this in person, out loud, but for now I'll just confine it to paper. Because Sasuke, the truth is that there's this part of me that's terrified you might, under some bizarre set of circumstances, actually agree with Ino on this one. And then where would we be? _

_For then there wouldn't be a "we"._

_–_Excerpt from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 15

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking seemed difficult on the speakers somehow. They made harsh static noises as they tried to echo the long-ago sound. Someone mumbled something that couldn't be made out – their voice was muffled by something, distance or position perhaps. A door squeaked open too painfully loud.<p>

"What can I do for you?" a weary yet suspicious female asked.

"Hello, Miss Uchiha. I am Hatake Kakashi, a police officer at the local police station. I have come to ask you for an interview regarding the incident that took place here not too long ago."

There was a pause. "Well, come in then, officer."

"Thank you."

"Thkweivjoewijgvoaweipalt!Teljwali…–"*

"…–am told that you were the one who reported the incident?"

"Yes, I was." Kaori Uchiha sounded as miserable as an Uchiha could.

"Could you describe to me everything you remember?"

"I already_ have_–"

"I know you have," Kakashi said gently, "but I'll have to ask you to go through this once more, ma'am."

–Recorded interview of Kaori Uchiha, who was the first to report the death of Sakura Haruno (July 26, 2011). Done by Officer Hatake Kakashi on August 1, 2011.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sasuke, November 23, 2010<em>

_What happened? Sasuke, what happened? What's wrong? Sasuke, it'll be okay. It'll be okay. I promise. I'll make sure it is. So Sasuke, please stop. Please. Don't make that face anymore. Don't use that voice anymore. Don't have those dreams – no, nightmares – anymore. _

_Stop._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sasuke, November 23, 2010 (later)<em>

_For the sake of simply explaining things, I'll tell you what happened from my point of view today – because honestly, what other point of view can I give? – even though you probably understand it better than I do. _

_Or maybe neither of us understands it, and we're simply confusing ourselves and each other for no reason at all. _

_Either way, here goes._

_I was over at your house – naturally, because when am I __not__? – and we were trying to sleep. Only trying, because neither of us succeeded, now, did we? No. We were both only trying. My eyes were closed, your eyes were closed, and we were side-by-side, a façade of peace and tranquility. And then suddenly, the next thing I knew was that our eyes were open. And we were staring at each other, just staring at each other. And Sasuke, you were giving me that look. That look, that hopeless, tortured look as though your soul was being torn into pieces with your every breath. That look always got me. It always will. It makes me want to help you, want to save you from the world and from the past and from yourself, but Sasuke, what can I do? What can I do to help? Because nothing seems to work anymore. I'm with you all the time, and yet you still have your nightmares. Sleep still escapes you…escapes __us__. And yet you still have nightmares, even when you're awake. Don't you? You may not scream, but I can tell. I just can._

_We were staring at each other, and I was thinking all of these things in that dark, quiet room with you. And then we were kissing and clutching at each other like we were drowning and the other was air, and when we parted a little you asked me – __begged__ me – not to leave you._

_Sasuke, what could ever make you think I would leave you? That I even __could__?_

_We are a "we" now, and always will be._

_Haven't you noticed it too? We can't let go of each other anymore. We couldn't even if we wanted to._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

–Excerpts from Sakura Haruno's diary at age 15

* * *

><p>"Nothing was particularly out of the ordinary that night before I went to bed," Miss Uchiha said hesitantly. "Sasuke seemed as normal as he was capable of being, and I didn't worry about him any more than I normally do."<p>

"You worried about him that often?"

Kaori Uchiha sighed. "Of course I did. Everyone did. I think it has something to do with what happened with his family so many years ago."

"I recall that case."

"Yes. Well, most people do. It's still such a mystery, isn't it? Even I don't know exactly what was behind it all." She inhaled deeply and sighed it out again. "I think he might have…_seen_ something. He's only said that he hadn't seen anything, but I think he's hiding something."

"He was so young, though. It's difficult to hide things at such an age."

Her laugh was bitter. "Isn't it, though? That's what makes it all the more mystifying. But let me get on with the heart of the matter, officer; you're not here for what happened over a decade ago."

"Yes, ma'am." Something in his voice seemed to express a deep sort of respect for her serious nature.

"I went to sleep that night. I don't know if Sasuke did. He hardly ever seemed to sleep anymore, despite all the doctors I'd tried to get him to see…." Her hard exterior softened wistfully. "I woke up when I heard screaming. At first I thought it was Sasuke, but then my head cleared a little and I realized it was a girl – specifically, our neighbor's girl, Sakura – instead. I ran over to his room, and when I got there Sasuke was staring out the window." Her voice went from sad to heart wrenching as she continued, "Sasuke's expression – it was the worst thing I've ever–" she was hyperventilating now. It was a good fifteen minutes, during which Kakashi did his best to soothe her, before she was in any condition to continue further.

"He was just…just falling to pieces." Kaori Uchiha seemed to shatter, too, at the mere memory. "We tried to get him to tell us what happened, but he wouldn't– I don't know if he _could_–" She interrupted herself to take hungry gulps of air. More calmly, she went on, "I am currently taking him to see psychiatrists, but they don't seem to be helping so far. To be honest, officer, I'm scared – for Sasuke. He refuses to leave his bedroom most of the time; all he does in it is stare at that window, the window where she died."

"Do you think he would try to kill himself?"

A shallow in-and-out gasp formed the shaky words she responded with. "I don't know."

"Do you think he killed Sakura Haruno?"

"No! No, I don't. Sasuke would _never_– she was everything to him. Despite the fact that he had other friends, that he had _me_, she was all he seemed to truly care about. She was the only person he kept close, and he kept her close _constantly_. They were always–"deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm getting carried away. No. The answer is no, officer."

"Alright," he answered gently.

"But– well, there is something…," she hesitated. "Officer, don't you get the feeling that something's missing, somehow? That there's something important we're not getting."

Kakashi sighed, "Right from the beginning, ma'am."

–Recorded interview of Kaori Uchiha, who was the first to report the death of Sakura Haruno (July 26, 2011). Done by Officer Hatake Kakashi on August 1, 2011.

* * *

><p>All of the evidence we have gathered has led us to the conclusion that this was all just one unfortunate accident. Though most who are involved seem to feel that there still seems to be missing pieces of the puzzle, we cannot simply base our judgment off of unfounded whims.<p>

On December 14, 2011, Sasuke Uchiha was found trying to jump out of the window to follow Sakura Haruno's death. Although he was saved, the combination of his exhibitions of unbalanced behavior (despite the series of medications he has been prescribed) and his attempted suicide have caused him to be initiated into a psychiatric hospital (December 17, 2011). He has yet to display any improvement. We, the police, check with his wardens every now and then to see if he has mentioned anything about the death of Sakura Haruno. Thusfar, he has yet to say anything.

–Police report made by Officer Hatake Kakashi (presented on January 3, 2012)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sasuke, February 24, 2011<em>

_I love you._

_Even though I can hardly sleep at night out of worry for you, and even though we are always comforting each other instead of laughing or smiling, and even though I'm starting to doubt that we could ever be completely happy or maybe even remotely normal… even then, I love you._

_The truth is, I love you so much that sometimes it feels as though I'd be better off hating you._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p>On April 7, 2013, the Konoha Police Station received a call asking for the police's assistance in locating and returning an escapee from the Konoha Mental Hospital: Sasuke Uchiha (age 18). His whereabouts remain unknown. However, we believe that there may be some connection between the missing patient and a recent robbery that occurred at the Haruno residence on May 4, 2013. The house was broken into in the middle of the night. Nothing was taken except for the diary of Sakura Haruno (deceased), which had been returned to the Haruno family after the investigation of their daughter's death in the year 2011. Neither the diary nor Sasuke Uchiha has been found.<p>

–Police report given by Officer Hatake Kakashi (presented on August 19, 2013).

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so it's an ending of sorts, but there's still going to be another chapter with a surprise POV (not mentioned in the summary – hence, the "surprise" part haha). I've also had some feedback that makes me think the genre may be a little off. Do you guys think I should change the Drama part? If yes, then what to? Thanks for your help! Have a Happy Holidays guys! :D

*that's the sound of talking on fast-forward, just in case you were unsure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter! Thank you for everyone who's read and reviewed thusfar; special thanks to **Spatulaxoxo**, **golden doe**, **mistressinwaiting**, **13AnimePrincess13**, **unknown**, **littlemissyme**, **maximumride24**, **Dark** **Shining Light**, and **Monicalia**. Now, I know this is the last chapter and all but do you think you could share some of that holiday cheer by giving a review? XD Be as brutal as you want, just tell me what you think (please?).

Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>And here we have the final chapter, from a point of view that no detective or officer would have thought to look into.<p>

**The Truth**

Part 6

The first time Bone had met the one pair of two-leggeds he would _never_ forget, he was just a young puppy. His mother had been off to scavenge for food and he was restless with pent-up energy no puppy should be forced to contain. So, he did the natural thing for a baby dog to do: he went off on his own to find a new game to play.

What he found wasn't a game, but a two-legged. Bone was wary since his mother had always warned them about the two-leggeds, especially the net-swooshing ones that took their kin away, never to be seen again. But this one, he reasoned, didn't seem to be one of the net-swooshers of which she had woofed. She was a puppy (a very tall puppy, true, but a puppy just like him none the less) with the most _fascinating_ hair, like dully colored meat. And she smelled faintly of something good he couldn't recognize. He figured it was some of the mysterious two-legged food that he always eyed so enviously. Curious to see if she had any crumbs left to spare, he bounded over to her on four stubby legs covered in shaggy white and brown-patched fur.

When she saw him, he felt relieved to know that he hadn't made a dangerous mistake. She seemed absolutely delighted to see him – he could sense the joy radiating off of her like light from the big, burning ball of fire that appeared and disappeared in the sky so often. His tail waggled in excitement as she bent down towards his height (out of respect, he knew) and patted her lap invitingly.

Play? Were they gonna play? _Oh_ _boy_, did Bone hope they'd _play_! Playplayplay! He hobbled over eagerly and was promptly scooped up. And then _OH MY GOD BONE WAS FLYING! FLY! FLY! FLY! FL_– lap. _Oh_, petting. Bone liked petting almost as much as he liked playing. Oh, stroke stroke stroke. That felt niiiice. Upon deciding he very much liked this two-legged, very much indeed, Bone nuzzled into her and licked her outstretched arm affectionately.

The puppy-girl giggled happily. When he found that she tasted like leftover two-legged food, he eagerly began thoroughly giving her a doggy-bath.

"Hey, that tickles!" she giggled. Bone's bones were given a painful and yet oddly pleasant squeeze by the strange-haired puppy-girl. He squirmed after a while, trying to angle himself so that he could lick her _more_ thoroughly, but was interrupted by the appearance of the two-legged boy-puppy.

Bone had sensed him first. His presence was like a pressure on his back, curving his spine into a submissive bow to this terrifying stranger. He must've been one of the net-swooshers, Bone thought. He had to be. Who else could carry such a feeling around with them wherever they went? There was something off about this boy, Bone knew. Something damaged. Broken. _Wrong_.

Then he heard the growl of, "Sakura, get away from that mutt. He's a stray. He could be dangerous." Although he didn't understand what he was saying, Bone got the gist of it. The boy was angry at him for being with the puppy-girl. Was this two-legged – this gentle, friendly two-legged – this boy's _mate_? That's the only (semi-)rational explanation the young dog could come up with, as the boy's behavior resembled that of a male dog protecting his female companion.

The puppy-boy stalked towards them with an angry yet alarmingly swift sort of movement. Bone whined pitifully and buried himself into the pleasant puppy-girl's lap. Instinct told him that was the safest place to be.

"Sasuke!" she scolded. "You're scaring her!"

The boy sighed, and the anger emanating from him seemed to soften. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because," she huffed, "I just _do_. We girls can sense these things, you know," she told him importantly.

The little puppy saw the boy smirk. Towards anyone else, it was a look meant to intimidate, but towards this girl it was just a small expression of amusement. The scary boy definitely cared about her. "Well, we guys have a different way of 'sensing' these things." He bent down and, to Bone's astonishment, flipped the poor dog belly-up.

The female two-legged seemed surprised at some reason that Bone didn't know.

The male's smirk widened. "Looks like your 'senses' are a little rusty, Sakura." He stalked off towards one of the big two-legged dens in the area. Bone could tell he expected her to follow him. He was sad to see that she did so, as the girl gave him one last squeeze, set him down gently onto the ground, and told him, "See you later doggy!" With that, they parted.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few dozen dog-years, Bone started to become very good friends with the meat-haired two-legged puppy. Although the scary boy still regarded their relationship with disapproval, he seemed to allow it so long as it made the puppy-girl happy. Bone received his name from Sakura (later in life, he felt that he'd always been "Bone") and visited her often, even after he'd grown out of childhood and became an important member of his pack's food-gatherers.<p>

Twenty-two years after having met the pair, Bone found himself worrying about his good buddy Sakura. (She was, by then, somewhere between eighty-four and ninety-one years old by his counting, or between twelve and thirteen by the two-leggeds'.) She seemed to be diminishing to him, somehow. Her appearance was becoming sickly, like some of the diseased members of his pack. And he knew, oh how he _knew_, just how badly it must be paining her. He recalled with a wince his kin's pained whimpers and moaning as their bodies decayed, killing them achingly _slowly_. He wondered if she was sick, too. He hoped not. Oh boy, did he hope not.

As for Sasuke, well, he just got less and less friendly every day. His scary presence was something Bone was starting to feel – not to mention recognize – from a quarter mile away. And Sakura, the dog noted, just kept going into that darkness more and more often.

_Sakura…_

* * *

><p>He was in his late-thirtiesearly-forties when it first happened.

He'd been forced to wait several weeks to meet her again, having been kept busy with feeding the newly born puppies of his pack, so he had been anxious to see her again (oh so very much!). When he caught sight of her, his tail became a blur of motion, whipping itself back and forth through the air at the speed of light.

And then it slowed slightly, as he took her in more closely. She looked terrible: disheveled and gaunt, with great dark half-moons beneath her normally wide eyes (which were now half-lidded from obvious exhaustion). What hit him harder – assuming that was _possible_ at this point – was the realization that she was no longer the energetic, happy young pup she once was. Burdens had forced her to grow up – too fast, he thought – and grow up she had.

And now, he could see, the things that had made her do so were taking their toll. For she no longer oozed joy the way she had when they'd had their first encounter. No, she didn't seem the least bit excited about anything. (To Bone, life simply wasn't what it should be if you couldn't be excited.)

Bone's tail sank. His friend was unhappy. Oh no. His friend was unhappy! Sakura, his buddy since he was a young pup! Oh, man. This was bad, bad, bad. Bone had to cheer her up. Yes, that's what he would do! They would play and play and play until she smiled again, and then everything would be alright!

His tail no longer dragged when he bounded towards her, his ears perked in the air hopefully. He started licking her, nuzzled her, and jumped around her in an effort to communicate his desire for games (lots and lots of games, oh boy!).

She gave him a tired yet not unkind smile and said regretfully, "I'm sorry, boy. I don't think I can play today."

Bone didn't know much of the two-leggeds strange, lippy language, but he did understand the body language and the atmosphere.

She didn't want to play…?

Oh my dog biscuit, _SHE DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY_?

Bone knew, then and there, as she walked into Sasuke's den, that something was terribly wrong with his friend.

* * *

><p>After that, their encounters grew briefer; they didn't play ever again after that day. Sakura always seemed willing to oblige and pat his head, stroke his too-long fur for a few minutes, but nothing more. Nothing that would take too long.<p>

Nothing that would keep her from her Sasuke.

Bone knew that she snuck out of her den and into his. He had no idea how their packs felt about that, or if they even knew, but he _did_ know that it was very high and very dangerous at those windows. He knew it. He wondered if Sakura and Sasuke did too.

Maybe if they had, _that_ wouldn't have happened.

The memory still haunted him, burned in the backs of his eyelids every time his closed his eyes for sleep: the memory of _that_.

* * *

><p>He'd actually been scavenging when it happened. (Really, he hadn't intended to visit Sakura at all. Not at all…okay, you got him. Maybe he'd been trying to visit her a <em>little<em>.) As he turned into the little space between the Sasuke boy's den and Sakura's den, he'd heard their voices.

"…be right back. I'm going to go get something real quick," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke had mumbled.

Bone had been about to bark indignantly at Sasuke for using that tone with his friend when she'd appeared. He wagged his tail at the sight of her, but she didn't see him. She hopped carefully from Sasuke's window into her own.

A few seconds later, she reappeared with a book in her hand. She tucked it into her jeans and hopped to Sasuke's window, not far enough. Her hands grasped at the bottom of the opening in the den.

"Sasuke, help!" she'd moaned quietly.

Sasuke appeared in the window right as Sakura's diary slipped out of her pants. She lunged for it wildly with one hand, and managed to grab onto it without losing her grip on the edge. But the strength of one hand was not adequate to support her weight for very long, and Bone heard the scrape of nails against a hard surface.

"Sasuke!" her voice grew louder with panic. "Help!"

Bone began running beneath her, barking to try to get someone's attention so they could help her.

_Help Sakura help Sakura help Sakura help Sakura help help help help her she needs help help Sakura help help help!_

Sasuke hesitated, whispering something only a dog's ears could catch. Sakura missed what he said. "…_have to save you from…_"

"Sasuke!" she was screaming now, her hand almost over the edge. "Sasuke, _please_! I'm scared!"

It was a long drop down.

She let out a wail as she fell.

Sasuke didn't reach for her.

He just screamed with her – a scream that lasted even in silence until Sasuke, like Sakura, disappeared.


End file.
